Skunked
is the 58th episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Wanting to become a hero, Cricket stages a crisis by letting skunks into the café.http://www.nickandmore.com/2019/02/22/disney-channel-march-premiere-highlights/ Plot Cricket is prevented from getting a muffin by Gloria; telling him that he needs to pay for it like everyone else. They are suddenly visited by Mark, a local hero who is known for saving people out of sheer good will. Cricket is immediately jealous, especially after Gloria gives him a muffin for free. He asks why Mark gets one, but not him and Gloria says that he needs to earn it and even suggests that he try to be heroic. Cricket does just that by first trying to rescue a cat and later trying to rescue an old woman, but his efforts fail. He decides to concoct a false emergency by "hiring" skunks to invade Big Coffee and then enter and rescue the patrons. The skunks enter and the scare Gloria and the patrons behind the counter. Cricket comes in to save the day, but he too is forced to hide upon realizing that the skunks cannot actually understand him. One of the patrons attempts to flee, but he is gassed by the skunks and is tossed out of the café. Cricket tries to attack the skunks with a suit of armor that he created using a trash can, but this fails too. As he tries to squeeze out through a vent and beckons the others to follow, a sheet of paper containing his plans falls out of his back pocket and is picked up by Gloria. Furious that he was the one responsible for the current situation, Gloria and the patrons force Cricket to leave who solemnly walks into the street and is save by Mark. Animal Control arrives, having been called by Gloria, and immediately block the café. Tilly, who is working with Officer Keys, deduces that the skunks constant irritation will cause them to blow, coating the place in a stinky gas. Mark is forced to wait outside so as not to irritate the skunks and Cricket asks him why he is willing to put himself in danger as he is always rewarded. He explains that helping people is its own reward and he does not care about what people give him. Realizing he can still be a hero, Cricket enters the building and blocks off the skunks long enough for everyone to escape. Cricket even willingly blocks Gloria from a skunk sting for her to escape. As everyone manages to escape the building, Cricket holds down the skunks who then let out one giant stink splatter coating him in the process. Afterwards, Tilly and Keys take in the tired skunks, knowing they won't be stinking anyone for a long time. Gloria thanks a very stinky Cricket for being a hero and gives him a muffin, though he laments that it tastes like skunk. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Anna Akana as Gloria *Colin Hanks as Mark *Elizabeth Hanks as Angelina *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Andy Daly as Officer Keys Video Big City Greens - New Episodes on Saturdays (Promo) Big City Greens "Skunked" EXCLUSIVE scene Big City Greens Search For Good Deeds (Clip) Big City Greens - Going According To Plan (Clip) Big City Greens You Traitor!!! (Clip) Big City Greens Sacrifice Like A.....Stinky Hero (Clip) References es:Los Zorrillos de Grillo Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Cricket Category:Episodes focusing on Gloria Category:Aired Category:Rough Draft Korea episodes